coldplayfandomcom-20200223-history
Paradise
|} |} "Paradise" is a song by Coldplay. The song was released on 12 September 2011 as the second single from their fifth studio album, Mylo Xyloto. The song received its radio debut at 7:50 a.m. on The Chris Moyles Show (BBC Radio 1) on 12 September 2011. According to Coldplay's official website, the single was not initially chart eligible in the United Kingdom, because it was available on iTunes as an "instant grat" (immediate download) when pre-ordering the album. Following the release of the album on 30 October 2011, the song became chart eligible in the UK and entered the UK Singles Chart at number 14, before taking the number 1 spot on its tenth week, becoming the band's second number-one single after "Viva la Vida" in 2008. The song was met with positive reviews, and was the best selling rock song of 2011 in the United Kingdom, selling 410,000 copies. On 30 November, the song was nominated for a Grammy Award, in the category Best Pop Duo/Group Performance. On 12 February 2012, Coldplay performed "Paradise" live at the RE, along with "Princess of China". At the 2012 MTV Video Music Awards on 6 September, the song won the award for Best Rock Video. Following the 2012 Stanley Cup playoffs on CBC, the song was featured in a yearly finale montage on CBC recapping the Stanley Cup Playoffs as well as British and American television advertisements and trailers for the Academy Award winning film Life of Pi which was nominated for 11 Academy Awards. Lyrics Original Version= When she was just a girl She expected the world But it flew away from her reach so She ran away in her sleep And dreamed of Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise Every time she closed her eyes When she was just a girl She expected the world But it flew away from her reach And the bullets catch in her teeth Life goes on, it gets so heavy The wheel breaks the butterfly Every tear a waterfall In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes In the night the stormy night away she'd fly And dreams of Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh She'd dream of Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh Lalalalalalalalalalala And so lying underneath those stormy skies She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise" This could be Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh This could be Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh This could be Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo. |-|Paradise (Reprise)= Jay-Z I deserve a gold medal, get on my level I deserve platinum plaques, to match my bezel I walk around with five rings, so pimpish Welcome to the Paralympics It’s paradise, this is the story of Gabby It’s paradise, it’s paradise Tears in her eyes, she sacrificed, he sacrificed, she paid the price This is everything, everything she ever dreamed She had nightmares she wouldn’t be here, she made the team From the projects to the podium, accepting awards with my Rollie on Gettin’ Gold medals with my grill in C-walking, cause all they see is a villain More belts than Phelps, Merry Christmas, my presence is felt Gold medals around my throat, you can take everything, except my hope of reaching Chris Paradise, paradise Whoa-o-o-o-o Category:Songs Category:Mylo Xyloto Category:Singles